Whipped
by Miyuki-ice-fox
Summary: Behind every great leader is an even greater woman who has said leader whipped.


Everyone knew Fugaku as a strong leader of the Uchiha clan, afraid of nothing and listened only to the Hokage. Their hailed leader was actually afraid of something so terrifying and listened to the only person who had more power than the leader of the village, Mikoto, his beloved wife. One stern look and Fugaku would find himself doing anything to get back in her good graces. A soft smile was enough to have him melt into a pile of mushy feelings. Yes, it was Mikoto who was the true leader, and the only one in all of Fugaku's old love interest that could hold her own with him.

No one knew that the Uchiha's hailed leader was whipped by a woman who couldn't harm a fly. Those who knew didn't believe it and it will only take three examples to prove how badly whipped the grand leader was. Don't believe me? Then why don't you read on?

* * *

Fugaku was bored, simple as that. He sat peacefully in the vast garden his house had, smiling as a breeze swam through the air, cooling him. This was perfect, no mission, a clear day and no chores to keep him from the rest of his day. The Uchiha's hearing caught a sharp gasp, the sound of something shattering, and a small scream. With the thought of only protecting his family Fugaku rushed into their home, sliding into the kitchen where his wife, Mikoto, stood in shock.

"Mikoto! Wha-" He froze and shivered when he saw the malice in Mikoto's onyx eyes. Her stare was focused solely on the overflowing garbage in her kitchen. Slowly, the ex-kuniochi turned to face Fugaku with an icy glare.

"You didn't take out the trash." Mikoto almost growled. The Uchiha leader bowed his head shamefully as she pointed to the trash. "Take it out, now." Fugaku nodded shortly before lifting the bag out of its holder, making sure no more dirty garbage touched his wife's kitchen floor. As he walked outside with the bulging trash bag he didn't notices the Uchiha Quadruplets coming down the road, returning from their mission.

"Fugaku's whipped." The eldest and tallest said with his hands behind his head as they past their leader.

"Yep." The second tallest and eldest said as she twirled a kunai around her index finger.

"Yeah." The third tallest and eldest said while repeatedly kicking the same rock down the road. The shortest and youngest of the four watched Fugaku return inside his house, shaking her head mutely.

* * *

Fugaku glared at his enemy with pure, untamed hatred. The large pile of dishes glared right back at the leader, not wanting to be littered with grease or food bits. They were demanding him to clean them as his wife had asked him to do nicely. But the thing was Fugaku loathed doing the dishes.

Hearing Itachi walk into the kitchen a large light bulb went off over the elder Uchiha's head. He turned to his oldest son and knelt down so they were at eye level. Itachi blinked and titled his head in confusion at his father's behavior, the picture of innocence and a bundle of adorableness.

"Itachi, would you do the dishes for your father? It wou-"

"Fugaku!" The adult male froze as Itachi laughed, thinking his father was just being silly. He was far too young to know the real reason. Mikoto stood in the doorway, a dark shadow over her eyes. Itachi smiled largely as he left his father to hug his mother then sliding out of the room to go play in the garden. The pregnant woman pointed her finger accusingly at Fugaku. "How dare you try to get Itachi to do the dishes! Now do your chore!" Just as she was about to leave she looked over her shoulder, black hair moving like black, silk-like water. "And you are sleeping on the couch."

The Uchiha Quadruplets passed by the Uchiha leader's house, going out to Ichiraku's for lunch. The eldest laughed, a carefree smile on his lips. "Fugaku's whipped."

"Yep." The eldest girl said throwing a scroll up in the air and catching it repeatedly.

"Yeah." The youngest male said while he walked along side his siblings while reading a book. The youngest of them all shook her head when they fully passed by.

* * *

Fugaku let his shoulders sag as he looked down at Sasuke. Itachi was at school and Sasuke wanted him to teach him how to throw a kunai properly. The thing was the Uchiha leader had just finished handing out mission for the past five hours and wanted nothing more to sit and relax.

"Sasuke, I'm tired. Maybe-"

"Fugaku?" He tilted his head back at hearing Mikoto's voice. She was looking around the corner, a soft smile on her lips and a gentle light in her onyx eyes. "Could you please take Sasuke out to train?" Mentally, Fugaku groaned loudly, but with his beloved giving him that look AND smile...how could he say no? Sasuke looked up at his father with a happy smile and a light in his eyes that rivaled Mikoto's. With a sigh the proud Uchiha leader stood, taking Sasuke's smaller hand in his own before leaving the house.

On their way down the street the Uchiha Quadruplets passed by, returning from an all out brawl they did once every mouth between themselves. The eldest was covered in shallow cuts but a smile was plastered on his face, even chuckling when he saw Fugaku and his youngest son. "Fugaku's whipped."

"Yep." The tallest sister said before licking her fingers and putting out a small fire that was on the tip of her hair.

"Yeah." The youngest brother said as he rubbed healing ointment on one of his burn marks. The youngest sister, who wasn't harmed in any form, watched as Fugaku and Sasuke disappear into the crowd, a smile formed on her lips before nodding. The other three looked at their small sister, to each other, then back. It was fully official, Fugaku was whipped.


End file.
